


Apples And Caramel

by JaneDoe876



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anniversary, Food Kink, Lingerie, M/M, Married Couple, Mild Kink, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 17:56:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5835271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy Anniversary</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apples And Caramel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Magicandmalice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicandmalice/gifts).



> Hey guys, so aside from me having a really crap day, this is my 200th fic, a kind of mile stone and anniversary and also this is a birthday fic for CoCoKrispies who has helped me allot with this and I wish her a very happy birthday. Honey, you're amazing, you've been such a good friend to me and I feel lucky to have met you. Happy birthday, sweetie enjoy it to the fullest. Con-crit is always welcomed. Enjoy! Btw this my first mild kink story so please be kind.

The smell of caramelized apples; filled the air of their private kitchen, as Loki prepared breakfast while Thor slept.

He smiled to himself as he finished up in the kitchen, he placed the apples on a severing plate to cool off and made waffles, it was a recipe Thor had showed him.

Normally, Loki would have asked the cooks to prepare this meal not today, for today wasn't just any other day. It was their anniversary. They had been married for almost 6 years now and Loki had never been happier.

He was smiling more which made Thor happy, and in return made their mother very grateful.

He didn't hear the footsteps that were approaching him, he stood with his back to the entrance and then felt arms wrap around him.

"Good morrow husband" Loki whispered leaning into Thor's embrace.

"Good morrow, my love" Thor crooned softly kissing Loki's nape.

"I made us breakfast sapphire love, are you not hungry?" Loki asked savoring this moment.

"Feed me my love" Thor said placing a kiss on the shell of Loki's ear.

Loki smiled and took one of the apples offering it Thor who was taken aback by what his husband was wearing.

Loki wore a burgundy corset along with matching underwear and a see through lace robe.

"Do you like what you see husband?" Loki said huskily as he fed Thor the apple.

Thor let out a low growl and having finished his apple he took another one and placed it between his lips offering it to Loki.

He took it gladly, they both ate the apple kissing and licking the juices that ran down their chins. Immortality, never tasted better as far as they were both concerned.

Loki waved his hand and a large bowl of caramel appeared.

"What's this for?" Thor asked desire in his voice.

"I want to see how the rest of your body tastes like, my love" Loki said as he took off the robe letting it fall to the ground.

"Oh Loki, you've no idea how unearthly you look" Thor said as his fingers began to unclasp the corset.

"Tell me more" Loki encouraged reaching for Thor's undergarments taking them off with ease.

"I rather show you" Thor breathed kissing Loki passionately as they both found themselves on the kitchen floor.

Loki moaned into the kiss, as he took some of the caramel and began to cover parts of his body with it. First his chest, then his lips, and finally just above his cock.

Thor cushioned Loki's head with his left arm as he sucked and licked the caramel from Loki's body causing him to shudder in pleasure.

Thor kissed downwards to the spot just above Loki's cock, seeing it already erect and glistening.

"Look at you, so wanton, so willing and ready for me dressed in my colors you have never looked more enchanting than now my dear love" Thor breathed on his ear.

"Always, only for you my Thor, now claim me, make love to me" Loki said as Thor moved his head a little in a better angle.

"You're so protective of me" Loki noted with a soft smile.

"You are my Loki, I will always protect you and now I will make love to you my emerald prince" Thor said in between kissing Loki's jaw line.

Loki waved his hand, making a small bow of unscented oil appear next to them.

Thor dipped his fingers inside the bowl and began to prepare Loki he melted hearing the gasp that spilled from his lips.

"You like that my love?" Thor asked his pulse racing.

"Y-yes" Loki said with a broken moan as he felt two more fingers slip inside him when Thor curled them up he called out his name.

"I need you" Loki breathed as he spread caramel on Thor's lips and chest covering him almost entirely.

"Take me" Thor managed to say though words seemed lost to him, feeling Loki kissing him eagerly.

They moaned into the kiss, the taste of the caramel mixed with their own was intoxicating.

When they broke for air panting, Loki licked and kissed Thor's body clean of the caramel till he reached his cock, he began to stroke it savoring Thor's moan.

"Oh my love" Thor encouraged as he saw Loki spread his legs.

"I love you" Loki said as he felt Thor slip inside him.

"I love you so much Loki" Thor murmured as he felt Loki's body go rigid for a moment.

"Give me a moment" Loki said with a slight gasp willing his body to calm. He then gave Thor a slight nod to move.

Thor began to move slowly, changing the angle hitting a spot inside Loki that made him whimper.

"Yes, oh Thor yes, right there" Loki whimpered.

Thor leaned down keeping the pace as they shared scorching kisses, practically breathing from the others lungs.

Loki wrapped his legs around Thor as he met him thrust for thrust, running his hands all over Thor's back enjoying the feeling of coiling muscles under his touch.

"I can feel you pulsing inside me, it's so electric" Loki moaned as they parted for air and their pace began to quicken.

"I feel you too, fluttering around me…oh Loki!" Thor let out a loud moan as he felt Loki squeeze him.

They both knew they weren't going to last long, their climax washed over them suddenly like an electric current.

They both rode the high, feeling spent curling against each other on the kitchen floor. Loki smiled lazily, as Thor ran his fingers through his hair.

"Happy anniversary, my  Thor" Loki said as his breathing got back to normal.

"Happy anniversary to you too my Loki" Thor replied as they both cleaned themselves up.

"We should do that more often" Loki said discarding the cloth they used.

"You should wear red more often" Thor whispered seductively handing Loki his robe.

"Only if we can still have apples and caramel my Thor" said as he ate another slice of apple.

They kissed hungrily, as round 2 began, they would have a long pleasure filled morning.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading


End file.
